Avatar In Wonderland
by Ultimante Seme Hida-chan
Summary: Wanna see what happens when Zuko falls down the rabbit hole


I know I had fallen and bumped my head rather hard but is it possible that I could have bumped it hard enough to be seeing a little white rabbit? With what looked like a blue arrow on its fur? Wait, where was i? Sitting up and looking around I realized I wasn't in the earth kingdom, or fire nation or the water tribe, for that matter I wasn't anywhere I recognized. And that strange rabbit…taking a closer look at it… that rabbit looked a lot like Aang! That's right I had been chasing Aang and his friends before I had hit my head against a wall in Ba Sing Se, but then where was the city, where was and, and for that matter where was I?

Clearing my thoughts I got up and tried to get a closer look at the rabbit. "Aang? Aang is that you?" the rabbit turned and looked at me for a brief moment, turning its head then it toke off. "Wait!" I got up and scrambled after the white rabbit. I lost sight of him but I kept running in the direction it had been going in. it had to be going somewhere and it couldn't have gotten far, and I was almost positive it knew the way out. I heard a loud strange purring coming from somewhere above me. Looking up I saw a very strange purple and black stripped cat with bright golden eyes and a wicked looking smile that showed off a pair of large white fangs. It reminded me a lot of my father. The thought of him being anywhere around here when I didn't even know where I was made me rather infuriated.

"Going somewhere?" It talked the freaking cat talked. And it had an annoying low voice that even sounded a lot like my father. "Did you see a white rabbit come through here? It had a weird blue looking marking in its fur?" it starred at me then started a low cackling. "Why yes I saw him, he went thata way." When I looked at the way it was pointing, I noticed it was point both left and right. Nice, not only did it resemble my dad but it acted like him. A complete asshole. When I looked back up I couldn't believe my eyes, the cat was gone. Mumbling under my breath I started walking in the direction I thought I had saw the rabbit going in. I continued walking and I began to see creatures even weirder than we had back home. A small flying thing that looked like its wings were actually made of bread with little bits of butter on it. Was it a literal butterfly? I was very confused. Especially when I saw the small flying rocking horse. After a while I found a path I began to follow. As I kept following it farther and father it started to become spotty like something was removing it. When I got closer I noticed a creature that looked like a dog but its tail and nose looked like brooms and it was sweeping the path away. I was too shocked by it to realize what was going on. And by the time I finished watching it, the path was gone. I was stuck and alone.

That's when I began to hear noises coming from my left. The kind of noise I was hearing meant people! Walking up I saw a gated in garden, and what looked like a table. After unlocking the gate and getting inside I saw three, people? One looked like an actual person, he was wearing a very strange looking top hat with what looked like a Mitch matched suit. He had a very cocky smile and arched eyebrows. Come to think about it he looked a lot like that really annoying kid I met on the fairy when uncle and I had first come to ba sing se. What was his name…..Jet! The other person at the table was a brown rabbit with two re strips on both cheeks and thick black lines around the eyes. It had on a strange headband. It reminded me of the female freedom fighter who had gotten mad at my uncle for calling her a boy. And last but not least there was a tiny mouse with big ears on the table eating a cookie. It had large eyes and large ears and said nothing while the other two were joking and laughing.

The boy with the cocky smile looked up and smiled even larger at me. "Would you care to join us?" before I could answer he was up and walking across the table in my direction. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the free chair to the end of the table and pushed me down in it. "Well actually I needed to know if you seen a strange white rabbit anywhere around?" He looked at the other rabbit then back at me. "You asked me a question and now ill ask you one, and if you can answer mine ill answer yours." "Well I don't think it re-"he cut me off in mid sentence still grinning ear to ear. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I starred at him while the rabbit started laughing so hard it almost fell out of the chair. "Answer him answer him! Come on if you want the white rabbit you have to answer his question!" I looked at them both. They were now laughing like crazed hyenas. The little mouse looked up at me while he was eating his cookie. "Think of the color your heart is and learn to follow both that and your heart." I got up deciding to leave since this was getting me nowhere.

I continued walking noticing more and more red roses on the way blood colored red roses. Stopping I began to think about what the mouse had said, the color of my heart. Red. Blood red. Like the roses they were what I needed to be following. I started to run following the line of roses as far as I could see them. When I heard the noise of the cat again. I stopped and looked up all around me looking for the cat. "You know when you find the rabbit you might not like what it tells you." it purred. "I don't care I just want to find my way home where I belong." "Isn't that all you've ever wanted zuzu?" when I looked again the cat was yet again gone. Ignoring it and what it had said I continued running following all the roses.

I began to see the roses coming to a stop at a large beautiful castle. That's when I saw him again the strange little white rabbit looking right at me. He started to run again and I ran as fast as I could after him following every twist and turn and hole into and through the hedges leading into the castle grounds. When we finally got the steps of the palace a woman was standing on the steps. She was in a long white and red dress with red hearts all over it. I looked down at the rabbit to see if it was going to try to run again, but it was standing still point at the women. I walked closer to see if I could get a closer look when she spoke. "Hello Zuzu." That's when I realized the rabbit was point to the women because it was Azula. I woke up dazed with a cracking headache, but I was back in Ba Sing Se. I realized what I meant. I didn't belong at home and I was going to have to take Azula down alone. All thanks to chasing the white rabbit.


End file.
